Callisto
by angel.watson
Summary: Rosalie finds a young girl being attacked by a newborn in the woods. With the help of Carlisle she brings her home. Will this girl agree to stay and become part of the family or will she leave and revolt against everything Carlisle stands for? Complete
1. Change

The sun had begun peeking out from behind the cloud covered sky. I sighed as I slipped my headphones on and cranked the music. I picked up my pace as soon as I entered the tree covered walking path and let the music fill my mind. I wandered around the woods for a while, going through my music and trying to ignore real life for a little while.

I was looking at the ground when I suddenly smacked into something cold and hard. I ripped my headphones off to try and stutter out a sorry when I looked up. The young man who stood before me was beyond beautiful. His brown hair hung around his face which appeared to have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. I gasped as my eyes ran across his piercing red ones. He snarled then pounced.

I was on the ground in an instant trapped under his cold, hard body. He seemed to be unable to control himself as he bit into my neck. I screamed as something entered the wound and it began to burn. My eyes started to water as I brought my hand to my neck, hoping that the pressure would stop the pain. My hand was met by warm sticky fluid that seemed to be struggling to ooze out of the wound. Realization dawned on me that the man was gone. I glanced around and saw three figures in the distance. The pain was making my vision waver and I couldn't focus on anything. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes praying I would die, I just wanted the pain to end, no matter the cost.

I screamed as a cold hand began to gently stroke my hand. Opening my eyes I could barely see through my tears. I could make out two figures one next to my head and the other kneeling next to my body. Another scream tore through my lips as the fire began to descend down my neck and towards my chest.

"It's too late. The venom has already made its way towards her heart. If I remove it now, she could die."

"Carlisle is there anything we can do?"

"We can take her home and make her comfortable." I felt my body being lifted. The cold arms and torso that pressed against me felt amazing and seemed to keep the burning at bay. It wasn't long before I was being laid on something. I could hear voices talking, perhaps even arguing. I tried to speak but I couldn't move.

My vision began to be speckled by black dots and I passed out as the pain grew.

.

.

.

The next time I came to, there was a woman talking to me. She was sitting in a chair next to me either telling me a story or reading something to me. I heard the word vampire then blacked out yet again.

The pain was slowly leaving my legs and arms. My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. I could feel my back arching as it tried to relieve the pounding. My body felt as if it wasn't my body anymore. I could feel screams tearing from my throat again and again. I could hear the women's voice and I tried to focus on it.

"It's okay hunny, it's almost over. Shhhhhh" Her hand was still holding mine and she seemed to be rubbing circles on the back with her thumb. What's almost over? I so desperately wanted to know what was going on with me. I tried to open my eyes but they refused. I felt so disconnected with my body.

The pounding grew and grew until I was sure my heart was going to burst. Then it stopped. The burning was fading rapidly now and everything was still. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying in a room full of books. I sat up and realized that I had been lying on a hospital bed. I brought my hand up to my neck and it was smooth. I gasped and then choked as air rushed down my throat. I could taste everything in the room from the dust to the last time someone had been in here. I realized that I didn't need to breathe anymore.

 _What am I?_

I heard a snicker behind me and I swung around. I knew that the people who were watching were no threat to me, but I had no idea how I knew. I looked at the group and they seemed to be a family. A male, tall with blond hair and golden eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Carlisle. This is my family. We found you in the woods after you had been attacked." He stayed in front of the family yet seemed to be offering me something.

"Yes." I gasped as I spoke. My voice was so stunning! It sounded like the gentle trickle of a river with crystal's tingling in the background. "What am I?" I was in awe over the changes that had occurred.

"There's a mirror behind you. Take a look." He pointed over my shoulder and I spun around. Looking back at me was this pale yet stunning girl. Her hair was copper colored with highlights of red and flowed in waves over her shoulders. And her eyes! They were bright red!

I reached up and felt my hair, running my fingers through the soft tresses. I touched my lips and traced my face. This was me. I had gone from an ordinary, orphan to a stunning goddess. An outright laugh broke me from my thoughts. I turned around and looked at the group of people, trying to pick out who had laughed. Another male stepped forward and to the side of Carlisle. He had short brown hair with copper throughout it.

"I'm Edward. I can read people's thoughts and I am afraid that you're not a goddess. Did you not hear us telling you what you are?" He kept an easy stance.

"I'm not? And no. I remember a woman telling me it was almost over but that's it." I shrugged and waited patiently for a response.

"You, and we, are a vampire. The man who attacked you in the woods was what we call a rogue vampire. We believe he was a newborn, like you, and that he didn't know what he was doing." Carlisle paused, waiting to see what my reaction was going to be.

"Newborn? Does that make me different from you and Edward?" I glanced at the doorway but saw that it was now empty.

"Yes, your human blood still lingers in your tissues. You're at your strongest right now." They both seemed to be watching and waiting for something.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle furrowed his brow and then spoke.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Thirsty for what?" I watched as confusion crossed their faces. Carlisle stepped forward and offered me his hand. I slide mine into his and allowed him to lead me out of the room. We walked down a flight of stairs and into a large living room. There were eight people in the room who all seemed to be waiting. I listened and could hear two distinct heart beats, one fast and one very fast. The one whose heart was beating at an incredible rate stunk. I really didn't want to be in the same room with him. The other clung to a brunette and was small, like child.

"This is the rest of my family. Esme is my wife, Edward who you met is married to Bella and that's their daughter Renesmee. Rosalie and Emmet. This is Alice and her husband Jasper." I nodded at each person as they were introduced. Alice wrapped me in a hug and squealed with joy. I smiled back at her then glanced at Renesmee.

The moment I made eye contact with her, I was thrown into the window behind me. Everyone seemed to be on the edge but Edward was now crouched in front of Nessie and was the one who had thrown me. I picked myself up and looked at him incredibly confused.

"I meant no harm Edward, I was just wondering what she is." I kept very still but made sure that my voice was light so that he was sure that I meant no harm. He straightened and seemed to feel guilty that he had assumed the worst.

"She's is my biological daughter. Bella carried and gave birth to her while she was human. Would you like to meet her?" I nodded and Edward came over with the small girl.

"Hi Renesmee. I'm Jennifer." I smiled at her and held out my hand. Instead she placed her hand on my cheek. I saw a bloody girl being carried by Carlisle. He had blood all over his shirt. The girl was screaming and trying to claw at Carlisle. Esme was opening a door and then she vanished.

I gasped and pulled back from her hand.

"What was that!" I looked at Edward and then to Carlisle. Bella walked over and picked up her daughter.

"She was showing you the first time she ever saw you." Bella smiled at me and offered her hand. "I'm so glad to have another sister. Welcome to the family Jenn." She turned and left the room with her daughter and I heard mention of food. I turned towards Carlisle and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"I'm sorry but is something wrong? You all seem to be acting rather strange."

"I don't even detect it in her thought's. I've never seen this before, it's just not there." Edward looked to Carlisle and then back at me.

"What's not there?!" I was beginning to get frustrated that no one was telling me what was going on!

"Your thirst. Doesn't your throat hurt?" The one called Rosealie stepped forward and looked at me with awe. Her voice was so familiar. She was the one who had found me in the woods!

"No. My throat doesn't even feel dry. Why? Is it supposed to?" I looked to Carlisle and waited for the answer.

"Yes. I am surprised at your rationality and the lack of extreme emotions. The only other newborn I have ever seen display this was Bella." He seemed surprised that I was not a blood hungry monster.

"Honestly, I was ever irrational as a person. I didn't allow my emotions or wants to control me. Could that be the reason?" I desperately wanted to please these people that had taken me in.

"Yes it very well could. Would you like to try hunting to be safe?" Esme offered as she stood.

"Sure." I stood and walked to her side. She offered her arm to me and I slipped my arm through hers. Carlisle and Edward accompanied us. When we set foot outside I was amazed at the detail that I could see!

I could see the veins in each blade of grass, the dew that clung to the spider's web. I could hear every sound and distinguish them with no difficulty. Each breathe brought so many amazing smells that seemed to awaken all my senses. I looked at Esme and she nodded. We all took off at a run and I wanted to take in everything.

We ran for a while, my family letting me adjust to my new being. I watched animals go about their business but felt no desire or need to kill them. Until we came across a bear. It had cornered a deer and was roaring at it. I felt angry begin in my abdomen and stretch throughout my body. I launched myself at the bear and minutes later it was dead at my feet.

Esme was clapping her hands and laughing as she took in the site. I had been incredibly messy and had blood from my hair to my feet. I began laughing as well. I felt satisfied and joyous for the first time in years. I felt safe and for the first time in my life, I felt at home.


	2. Family

***All characters except Jennifer are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Jennifer is the intellectual property of me.***

We walked back at a slower pace so that I could get the chance to figure out and understand my way home. Esme had decided that she would go out and buy me some new clothing once we got home. While I wanted to go with her, Carlisle said that I couldn't for two reasons. The first is that someone might recognize me and the second is that I could very well lose control and attack the people. I suppose my eye color didn't help either.

As soon as the house came into view I took off at a faster pace. I beat even Edward to the door and couldn't help but hold it over him. Luckily he has a great sense of humor. Esme escorted me to the bathroom and made sure I had everything I needed. Bella lent me a pair of jeans and a sweater so that I wasn't running around the house in my underwear.

I turned on the water and watched as steam filled the room. I stripped off my bloody and torn clothing and dropped them into the garbage pail per Esme's instructions. I climbed under the hot water and relaxed. While I couldn't really feel the temperature, it was nice to be getting clean. I quickly scrubbed all the blood off my body and out of my hair. I made sure to get under my finger nails as the blood seemed to have penetrated every part of me. I climbed out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Throwing my hair into a French braid, I let the bathroom and went back downstairs.

I could hear some of the family talking but decided not to interrupt. So I went outside and sat in the grass. I couldn't get enough of the beauty that I saw around me. As I was looking I noticed that a plant seemed to be wilting. I quickly went over to it and began to inspect it. I wished that I could find a hose to water the poor thing! Suddenly there was a ball of water floating above my hand. I screamed and threw it at the plant.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant.

"Jenn what's wrong?" His concern was very touching and I felt bad for startling him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I was standing here wishing I knew where there was water so I could look after this plant. I screamed because water appeared from nothing. I think I might be going crazy." I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He started to laugh. It started as a giggle and grew into full body spasms. His laughing became ontagious and suddenly we were both in giggle fits.

Once we calmed down he turned to me.

"You were told today that you are a vampire and you think that it's fine. Yet you display a supernatural ability and you think you're crazy. It's okay Jenn. Some vampires have abilities that we can't really explain. Alice can see the possible future, Edward can read minds and Bella had a shield that blocks her and anyone she is protecting from mental abilities. I believe you may have an elemental ability like our friend from Egypt." He was able to say the entire thing with a straight face so I knew he wasn't lying. "Try summoning water again." He gestured for me to give it a try.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the idea of water. I thought that spraying Carlisle with a geyser of it would be funny. No sooner had this though crossed my mind an orb of water appeared above his head. I giggled and it rained water, soaking Carlisle to the bone. He was gasping and sputtering when I fell over laughing. I almost rolled onto the bush and quickly jumped to my feet.

I turned to Carlisle to find that most of the family had come outside to see what was going on. Esme had her mouth hanging open and the rest seems to be staring in shock. I knew that it was incredibly unexpected and most likely a terrifying sight to have seen. I looked at the ground in embarrassment as I realized that this may make them want to get rid of me. Imagine if I ever lost control and hurt one of them.

"Jenn it's okay." I jumped as Rosalie set her hand on my shoulder. She smiled at me. "I know this is all very disorienting and scary but you're doing great. Why don't we go inside and figure out somethings that you might like. Esme and I are going to go grab you some clothes and we want to make sure you have some other things." She turned and I followed as if I was an obedient puppy.

She led me to the living room where she quickly measured me and got my shoe size. She asked my preference in clothes and shoes. Esme entered shortly after.

"Now, what hobbies do you enjoy Jenn?" Esme was very much like a mother, like the mother I had always wanted but never had.

"I played some guitar. I would love to have my own and some music so I can teach myself. Perhaps some books? I enjoy the old classics and some of the newer teen books. I also love music, I highly enjoyed listening while I went on my daily runs. Other than that I didn't realy do much." I shrugged and sat down on the chair. I didn't realize the force that I used and the chair shattered in to pieces. I shrieked and leapt across the room, landing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"It's okay darling! It does take a little while to adjust to your strength so it's absolutely okay that you break things while you are adjusting. I cannot count the number of items that those boys all broke during their first few months of life." She smiled and went about cleaning up the mess. I decided that perhaps it was best if I avoided the house for a while.

I heard Edward clear his throat behind me. I spun around on my heel to face him and realized that he must have heard my thoughts.

"There's no need to stay out of the house. As Esme said, it's not the first time a piece of furniture has been broken and most certainly won't be the last. Please, don't flee just because you fear breaking an object. Things can be replaced. You cannot." He smiled as he quietly left the room, host likely hoping that he had reassured me.

"Esme, may I ask something?" I glanced at her to see if she was displeased.

"Anything darling, you are safe here. If you need anything, even if it is just to talk, please don't be afraid to say something." She reached over and took my hand in her own.

"Am I forever stuck as a sixteen year old?" I couldn't help but glance down at my body. While it was beautiful and had been accentuated due to the change, I was not sure that I would forever be happy in this body.

"Yes darling. Just as the rest of us are frozen at the age we were turned. I am sorry." She seemed genuinely sorry that I had been forced into this life.

"Oh. Well, it could be worse." I smiled and got up to find something to occupy my time. I noticed that I did not grow tired so I figured that I did not need to sleep. I was also not hungry so I must only need blood to survive. I was unsure how I was going to fill eternity but I was going to try.

I found a place just inside the tree line where I could sit and watch this family. I was amazed at how they interacted with each other. The pair's seemed to flow together, as if they were one being. It amazed me that they were so connected and yet they were two separate beings. I began to feel lonely even though I had only been in existence for sixteen years. I didn't understand this desire to find my mate, yet it was there and I could not deny it.

I stayed still just watching for an entire day. They did not come looking for me but gave me my space and I figured this was because of Edward. He was most likely able to hear my thoughts and knew I was safe. I eventually came out of hiding and wandered into the house. I was greeted by the ladies who wanted me to go hunting with them. I agreed and we spent the afternoon together.

Upon returning, the men of the family had a surprise for me. They slide a blindfold across my eyes and led me across the yard. Emmet pulled it off and I gasped in surprise. They had made me a loveseat out of stone and had placed it just in the tree line. It was a perfect place for me to come and read and relax. I hugged each one of them in turn. Emmet smiled at me.

"This should be a little harder to break. Not impossible but harder." He pulled me into a bear hug then set me back down.

"Thank you all so much. This is amazing." If I could have cried because of joy, I would have. Esme was very pleased that her sons seemed to be accepting me into the family. While no one had said it outright yet, I felt that I had become the baby of the family.

.

.

.

A couple of weeks went by as my eyes slowly turned to a copper color rather than the stunning golden that the rest of my family had. Carlisle reassured me that this was most likely normal for me and that it was nothing to worry about.

Rosalie had taken me under her wing and was trying to teach me about fashion, one of her two passions. While I appreciated her efforts, I really had no interest in it. Rosalie was blabbing at me about knowing what necklaces went with what top lines. I really didn't understand it and was incredibly bored. I sighed and stood up and went to look out the window. I froze and dread filled my body.

"So you don't want to put a long necklace with a busy top. Jenn are you even listening?" She glared at me as I slowly backed up to the wall. "What's wrong?" She flew to the window and gasped.

Below us the police were here with four search and rescue dogs. They were holding a warrant that allowed them to search Carlisle's home. I should have known that my foster parent wouldn't give up the money that easily. I began to panic and was about to jump out the window when Edward was suddenly in front of me.

"When they come in, you and I are going to go for a run. Carlisle has already taken care of your death so you don't need to worry. They aren't going to find you. Take me hand." He held it out to me and I grasped it as if it was my lifeline. He stood with me while we waited and then nodded and we went. Rosalie had opened the window for us and made sure to securely latch it behind us.

The moment our feet hit the ground we took off running. Edward led the chase and I began to enjoy myself. We made sure to stay out of the way of the police and their dogs so that they did not catch my scent. While I was still me, my scent would be much stronger and hopefully different than when I was human. When the sun finally began to set, we ventured to a clearing and lay down to admire them.

"Edward?" I didn't even have to look to know I had his attention.

"What happens if I do attack a human? Will Carlisle abandon me?" My largest fear was losing my new found family.

"If it happens it happens. While we all really hope it doesn't, we won't leave you. We all made mistakes when we were new and that's okay. What matters is that you feel bad when it happens." He reached out and touched my arm. "I went off after Esme came into the family and hunted people that I deemed to be evil. When I realized what I was doing is wrong, I returned. I told them what I had done and they forgave me and accepted me back. For Carlisle, it isn't always about the sin. It's about the emotion and regret that we show for the sin." I could hear the pain in his voice as he recounted years that he probably wished he could forget.

A short time later we returned to the house. Everyone was gone including Carlisle. Esme greeted us at the door and pulled me into her arms. She led me into the living room and sat me down next to her.

"Carlisle was able to find a body that was very similar to yours. He made sure that the police found the remains and you have now been pronounced dead. I am afraid that we are going to have to move because we can't risk anyone seeing you. There are also a few things that we need to work out. I was hoping that you would be okay with being my daughter from a teen pregnancy. As we look the most alike it makes the most sense." I nodded and smiled. "So that means that you are going to be a Hale." She smiled at me and we continued to talk for several minutes. I went and packed a few things in a backpack and we prepared to leave. Carlisle quit his job and we relocated. I said goodbye to the town and prepared myself for whatever lay ahead.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please review!**


	3. Anger

***All characters except Jennifer are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Jennifer is the intellectual property of me.***

We set off in the cars, with as much as we could pack. Carlisle kept me in his vehicle with Jasper and Emmet. Although I had proven that I was the strongest newborn they had ever met, they were not willing to take the chance. We had no choice but to drive through town and humans were everywhere. They were not willing to risk me escaping and attacking someone and I fully understood.

I wish I had not left the house to go jogging alone that morning. If I had perhaps even waited ten more minutes I would still be human and with my little sister. Yet here I was heading to a new place to live yet again. I felt anger growing inside me at the one who had done this to me. I hadn't asked for this!

I let out a growl and slammed my fist into the door beside the handle. My head shot up as Jasper locked both arms around my body. Carlisle glanced in the rear-view mirror and nodded, speeding up ever so slightly to get out of town faster. I took a deep breath and glanced at the damage that I had done. To say there was a dent is an understatement. I figured that the metal on the outside was warped into the shape of my fist.

I sighed and tried to push Jasper off. Instead he tightened his grip.

"Jasper let go. I'm just mad." I gave another push and with slight hesitation he let me go and returned to his side of the car. He tried his best to look away but I knew that all eyes were on me. I felt betrayed and like a bomb. I couldn't stand the way that they were acting around me. I just wanted to get away and clear my head.

Without a moment of hesitation, I threw the door open and bolted from the car. I heard Jasper shout my name but I just ran. I took a deep breath and begged someone, anyone, to let there be water nearby. I just needed to get away. Breathing through my nose, a slight hint of salt water was on the air. I swung around and bolted in the direction that it was coming from. Jasper leapt at me but I shot by him.

The scent got stronger then I heard waves breaking on what sounded like rocks. I saw that the land ended fifty feet a head of my. I could hear more voices calling my name but I needed to get away. I knew that they were doing what they thought was helping but right now it was smothering me. I needed to get away and clear my mind.

As soon as the earth began to crumble under my feet, I pushed off. I twisted my body so that my head was facing down. My hands broke the surface and the rest of me followed. I kept my body under the waves and swam. Once the water got deeper I pushed myself as far down as I felt was safe to go. The water was so dark that it was hard to see, but any predators that I came across swam away rather quickly.

After changing direction several times, I broke the surface and glanced around. There was nothing around me. I was in the middle of an ocean and was finally alone. I took a deep breath and chose a direction to swim in; hoping that I was headed toward the closest land.

When I broke the surface again, I saw land. It wasn't very close but there was land in sight. I began to swim towards it, above the water so I was sure that I was going in the right direction. Suddenly the water became shallow and I stood. Wading to land I couldn't see anyone else around. All I heard was the ocean and animals.

I felt drained. Not as I had while I was human but rather as if my emotions had been used up. I had made a promise to my sister so many years ago and now I had broken it. I allowed my body to collapse to the ground as the memory played out.

 _I stood at the door of the house, waiting for the social worker to hurry up and get there. My little sister had finally been approved to come live with me. The foster family that I had been staying with were a wonderful couple who had wanted to adopt me. I decided to beg them to also consider adopting my little sister. They had spent a lot of time discussing it and finally agreed to._

 _That day the excitement was unnerving. I felt as if I was going to vibrate out of my bones. Taking a deep breath, I glanced both ways down the street again. A small laugh caused me to glance behind me._

" _She's coming Jenn, calm down. She is coming." My foster mother placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I leaned against her and took another deep breath hoping that it would steady me._

 _I jumped as a car door slammed and held my breath. The social worker opened the back car door and reached inside. A few moments later she drew out my sister. Her red hair shown in the sun light and she had a smile on her face. I couldn't contain my excitement and I threw open the door._

" _Jessy!" I screamed her name and ran over to her. She stretched her arms out to me and I held her in as tight of a hug as I dared. She began to cry and I began shushing her. When that didn't work, I sat on the steps and sat her on my legs._

" _Jessy I promise that nothing will ever separate us again. I promise." Her tears stopped and she smiled, knowing that I wasn't going to allow us to loose each other ever again._

Yet here I was, eight years later breaking that promise. She was alone with a family that didn't want her. I had to find a way to get back to her and keep her safe. The moment fear began to run through me, another memory came to me.

 _I was six. Mom had given birth to Jessy about a week and a half ago. She had told me that she had to go out and get some diapers and formula but couldn't take us as she didn't have car seats for the taxi. So she got Jessy to sleep, made me some Kraft dinner and put on a cartoon movie. She kissed me on the forehead and left. I remember the movie ending and mom not coming back. We didn't have a dad and I wasn't sure how to use the phone so I didn't know who to call. Jessy woke up and began to cry._

 _I remember dragging a kitchen chair over to her crib in our room and lifting her out. Momma had said that her neck was week so I had to be careful. I made sure to keep my arm under her neck and head as I carried her out to the living room. I figured that she had a dirty bum so I grabbed a diaper and the wipes and laid her on the towel that I found on the bathroom door._

 _Momma had showed me how to change her because I had asked and I must say I am glad that I did. I quickly got her changed and began rocking her. When another play through of the movie ended and Momma wasn't back, I made some formula. I had no idea how to heat it so I fed it to her cold. By this point she was starving so she drank it without an issue. I fell asleep with her in my arms._

 _I awoke the next morning to banging on the door. A social service worker took us away and explained that Momma had gone missing. They never found out what happened to her._

A scream tore from my lips. For the first time since I was six, I faced the fact that my mother was gone. She had either been killed or taken and my life had been ruined. I allowed myself to scream until I collapsed to the ground sobbing.

Nothing in my life had ever been fair or gone right! Now my humanity had been stolen from me because someone felt that they should make a monster and allow it to run free. My life was taken, destroyed. My little sister would be told that I was dead and she would think she was alone in this world. I couldn't let that happen.

I was going to get my sister.


	4. Rebellion

***All characters except Jennifer are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Jennifer is the intellectual property of me.***

Evening had fallen several hours ago. Today had officially marked the one month anniversary of my so called death. I slowly made my way through the woods around town until I could see the house were my little sister was. I settled into the thick underbrush to watch what was going on and to wait till everyone in the home was asleep.

A smile crossed my face as I watched Jessy skip into view. She quickly sat in the chair that Don had pulled out, he was our, well her foster father. She shimmied into place and he sat next to her, most likely to help her with her homework. Heather was fluttering around the kitchen like a moth drawn to a light. She quickly finished tasks but never strayed far, watching over Jessy with a careful eye.

Watching I suddenly realized that Jessy was home. She no longer needed her big sister to keep her safe as she had two loving adults to fulfill the role that I had tried so hard to fill for so long. After some time, Don slid the papers and books into Jessy's backpack and Heather ushered her upstairs. I knew that it was bath time which would be followed by story time and then bed. I had fought so hard against this couple, not willing to allow myself to open up in case we were shipped off again. Yet it was now obvious that they had loved me and loved Jessy. Here she was safe. And here she would stay.

I felt a slight twinge of pain where my now still heart lay. I had to say goodbye to my sister and allow her to grow and become the young lady that she was destined to be. Yet there was a nagging feeling that I could not let go. I had been watching out for her for so long, how on earth could I just walk away now? Taking a small breath, I crawled to the side of the house. I lay down among the rose bushes that had long since died at winter's icy fingers. I kept myself perfectly still in hopes of overhearing what I needed to move on.

After several minutes I heard Heather's feathery footsteps as she floated into the kitchen.

"She's asleep after another good cry. She really misses Jennifer." I heard her sit down with a thump.

"Jenn was all she had darling Give her time. Perhaps news of the adoption will cheer her up."

"I dunno Don, are we enough?" I heard Heather give a small sob.

"We will be my love. She is going to be our little girl, the beginning of our family. We will never allow her to forget what her sister did for her but we will help her to move forward with her life. Now come on." They both left the room and light shut off.

They were going to adopt her. She would never be alone or without a family again. This was more than I could wish for. She was finally safe. With my heart mush lighter, I disappeared into the tree's.

.

.

.

RPOV

She was gone. Jasper said that he had followed her to the cliffs edge but the moment she hit the water the scent was lost. I was furious that my brothers had allowed her to get away. Even Emmet had failed! I glared at Carlisle as he spoke in hurried whispers with Edward. He was over four hundred years old, he should know how newborns act by now! I had put my trust in him to keep her safe.

I sighed and began to pace around the clearing that we were currently camped in. I had smelled her blood while out hunting and called Carlisle to rescue her. I was responsible for her new life. Perhaps, like me she never asked for this and simply left. If so I could understand her anger. I just wish she had said something to me before leaving us! Edward!

I swung around and grabbed Edward by the arms.

"Her thoughts. What was she thinking before she bolted!" I began to shake him and felt a hand gently touch my shoulder.

"Rose we have already gone over that. She was angry but that's it. Let Edward go." Carlisle gently lifted my fingers from Edwards's arms and wrapped me in a hug. "We will find her."

He seemed a lot surer than I felt. I sighed and quickly pulled away wanting to be alone. I returned to my pacing and ignored the concerned stare of Emmet. I had taken her under my wing and I loved her. I just hoped and prayed that she wouldn't get herself killed before we could find her.

.

.

.

JPOV

Stars were simply amazing. They littered the sky yet each was as unique as the human race. They twinkled and glittered creating untold patterns in the sky. I loved star gazing now as I could stay up all night to watch as the patterns shifted and moved while the earth spun in circles. I guess I never really took the time before to appreciate the beauty of that around me. Perhaps being able to let go of the mom I had been forced to become was allowing me to appreciate things more.

A smile was now etched on my face. I was free. For the first time in my life I understood what true freedom was. With little effort I rolled onto my feet and decided to go for a walk. I quickly found a path that led me to the town. The streets were lined with old fashioned street lamps, the kind that used to burn oil. The homes were simple yet quaint. There was a homey feeling about this little town.

The wind ruffled my hair and I froze. I took a careful sniff and the most amazing aroma filled the air. My throat throbbed and began to burn a little. It was almost as if I had eaten something that was a little too spicy. The scent grew stronger with the next breeze so I decided to follow it and figure out what this new smell was.

In moments I came across the source. Behind the school were two men and they were leaning over something. The aroma seemed to be rising from the something. The one closest to me stood and the scent amplified. I gasped when I realized that it was a person on the ground. A young girl around my age who was bleeding severally lay between these two monsters. By now the slight burn had turned into a full force fire. Yet my anger had control of me.

I didn't even think as I stepped forward and sank my teeth into the neck of the man closest to me. His partner let out a small scream and tried to run but I was in front of him before he made it ten steps. A smile creeped across my face and I pounced.

The flavor! It sang as it ran over my taste buds. With each gulp the fire began to cool more and more until it was little more than embers. When I was done, I dropped his body to the ground like stone. I tore a piece of his shirt and wiped my mouth to make sure that there were no ruminants of his blood left. I looked around and quickly spotted a telephone several feet away.

I dialed the emergency number and left the phone off the hook knowing that they would send someone to investigate and they would find the girl. I took one more glance to make sure that her chest was still rising and falling. When I was sure that she was going to survive, I hurried into the woods.

The evening was still young and the flavour was going to my head. I had never tasted something as succulent and addicting as that blood. I felt almost drunk or perhaps high, although I had nothing to compare this feeling to.

All I knew is that I wanted more and I would do anything to get it. Even kill.


	5. Monster

***All characters except Jennifer are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Jennifer is the intellectual property of me.***

I jogged along the tree line hoping that I would come across another person. I do not care if this person is in need, I just want more. Pain began to flare up in my throat the further I walked away the town. I clutched my throat, hoping that my hands would cool this fire. It was like nothing that I had ever felt before. I was beginning to understand why Jasper had been so afraid to leave me alone. Yet I didn't care. All I cared about was finding something else to stop this pain.

I stopped and took a deep breath, allowing myself to take in all the scents that were in the air. Almost like a bear finding honey, I immediately caught the scent of my prey. She smelled like honey and vanilla and I wanted her. Now. I felt my venom begin to flow. I swallowed once, gagging as the acidic liquid poured over my already burning throat.

I took another breath and gave into my desire. Within moments I saw her. She was walking her dog along a back road humming to herself. I was at her side in an instant, her dog dead at my feet. She opened her mouth to scream but I covered her mouth with my free hand. I didn't hesitate as I sank my teeth into her neck. As her blood flowed into my mouth, the flavor exploded. It was the most amazing mixture of flavours. My favorite foods as a human did not even begin to compare with the flavour that was now filling my mind.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I was suddenly being thrown away from my meal. I twisted myself so that I landed facing my attacker. A growl escaped as I crouched, wanting to kill the one who dared interrupt me.

"Jennifer, it's us. It's Carlisle" I knew who it was but how dare he interrupt me! I growled even louder and lunged.

At the last moment a hand grabbed my foot and I slammed into the pavement face first. A scream of frustration and anger tore from my throat and I swung around, fangs bared and ready to rip apart my attacker. Two arms wrapped around my torso and held me tightly, causing cracks to appear in my arms. Jasper was suddenly in front of me, my face clasped in his hands.

"Jennifer you need to calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. Please let us help you!" I snarled at him and snapped, my teeth sinking into his hand. I refused to let go and wrenched my head to the side, ripping a large section of his hand off. Instead of letting go as I had hoped, he continued to hold me.

"Let me go!" I screamed and kicked against the body that was holding me. I heard Emmet chuckle and begin to walk towards the woods.

"Edward, Emmet. Get her somewhere secluded. Alice, Esme and Rosalie go with them to try and keep her under control. Jasper I need you to stay here with me to dispose of the body. I can reattach your fingers once that is taken care of." I saw Edward come to walk beside Emmet with the girls walking in front of us.

I snarled and fought against Emmet but found that I was unable to get away from him. Perhaps the reason was because every time I shifted I felt the cracks in my upper arms begin to grow. I eventually stopped but kept my anger brewing just under the surface.

When they entered a small clearing, several miles from town, Emmet let me go. I immediately began trying to find a way to escape. They must have known because they were surrounding my in a circle, blocking every way that I could possibly escape. My thirst was beginning to return, mostly due to the interruption. With a growl in Emmet's direction I sat in the middle of the circle with my back to Esme. She was the weak link so I felt safest with her at my back.

Time passed slowly. None of my captors moved or even breathed. They just watched me, waiting for me to snap. I knew that the best way out of this was to act as if I had calmed down and wait for them to trust me.

A quiet snap pulled my out of my thoughts. I glanced up and saw Carlisle and Jasper standing just in the tree line. They had stepped on a branch on purpose, most likely not wanting to scare me. Carlisle quickly walked to Esme's side and whispered something in her ear. A small smile touched her face and she quickly stepped aside, allowing Carlisle to take her place. Jasper was beside Alice and was watching me intently.

"Jennifer, Jasper and I have talked and we agree that you need to be taken away from people until you can learn to control this. The only place that we can guarantee this is if we take you up North to our cousin's home in Alaska. They are ready for us whenever you are." Carlisle spoke softly, keeping his voice low but gentle.

"And if I don't want to go?" I stood to my feet and glared at him, wanting nothing more than to find my next meal.

"Jenn you are our responsibility. If we don't get you under control, the Volturi will come and kill you. I'm sorry but I can't let that happen. Not without trying to give you the best start that we can." Carlisle reached out and took Esme's hand in his, as if for comfort. "Everyone here has made a mistake or two. Edward's past isn't clean, nor is Jasper's. Please let us help you."

"Why?! So I can eat garbage again?! Their blood is like a thousand year old wine. I do NOT want to downgrade to cheap beer!" I hissed at him and crouched, hoping to make a break for it. Instead he simple let his arms fall to his side. I didn't understand it. Why didn't he want to fight?

"That isn't who Carlisle is Jenn. He won't fight you but he can't just allow you to run around mass murdering people. Do you want to kill your sister?" It felt as if a hole had been punched in my chest. My sister. I could never hurt her. I had to stop this. I had to make sure that she was always safe, even if that was from me.

A sob escaped me and I screamed, allowing all the anger out. A rumble occurred above but I felt as each scream erupted from within me. I hated that I could no longer cry. As I felt my sorrow and pain explode from within me, the sky's opened. The rain that fell felt heavier than it used to. Thunder and lightning sang alone with me.

Eventually the sky cleared and I lay, exhausted on the damp ground. Everyone had moved, allowing me the time to work through everything. I stood to me feet, dripping wet, but feeling relieved. My thirst had quieted, settling for a dull ache at the base of my throat. I turned to look at the Cullen's and knew that I had to allow someone in, to allow them to help me.

"Okay. Alaska it is." Esme was at my side in an instant, wrapping her arms around me. I shivered although I could not actually feel the cold. Rose reached us and took one of my hand in hers.

"You aren't going to go through this alone." I glanced at Rose and smiled slightly at her, needing her hope to get me through.

"Jasper?" I could barely force his name from my throat, so afraid that he hated me.

"Yes Jenn?"

"I'm sorry." I kept looking him straight in the face, wanting him to know that I truly meant it.

"I know. Forget it okay?" He wrapped his arms around Alice and placed a kiss on her head. Forgiven. Why did all this feel so foreign to me?

Emmet walked over to me and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry I hurt you." I smiled up at him and a grin broke across his face.

"It's okay. You had to." I slipped from under his arm and wrapped my arms around my body, as if I could possible warm myself from the cold that was growing inside me. Carlisle nodded at me and Jasper, Edward and Emmet surrounded me as we headed to my salvation. Alaska.

.

.

.

They had stashed the cars and come to try and find me on foot. I ended up being squeezed into the middle of the backseat stuck between Emmet and Jasper. For the first time since I had been turned, I wanted to sleep. I lay my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. I decided that I would focus on my breathing and then perhaps I could get lost for a little while.

Jasper gently cleared his throat and I slowly opened my eyes, squinting slightly at the blinding light that was shining through the car window. The car was parked and I assumed that we must be there. Emmet was no longer beside me and I realized that my head was now resting on Jasper's shoulder. I quickly sat upright, embarrassed that I had allowed myself to touch him in such a friendly manner.

He laughed and let himself out of the car, holding the door open for me. I slide out of the car and braced myself to meet more new people. Carlisle was in front of the house speaking with a brown haired man and women. Slightly behind them were three blonds, each more stunning than the last. I assumed that they must be sisters. Carlisle turned and smiled, beckoning at Jasper and Emmet to bring me forward. Instead, Esme and Rose each took and arm and walked forward with me. I froze after several steps, fear grasping me and holding me hostage.

"Jenn it's okay. You can do this. You aren't alone." Rose wrapped an arm around my waist and held me up, almost fully supporting me. Esme began slowly walking forward, slowly step by step, leading me as if I was a small child.

I took deep breaths, allowing the cool air into my lungs, trying to cleanse the fear from myself. After what felt like forever, we were standing in front of the new people. The brunette female stepped slightly forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Carmen. This is my husband Eleazer. Those are Kate, Tanya and Irina. Carlisle told us how you came to be in this life. He also said that you are struggling. It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault. You are welcome here with us until you feel ready to leave. No matter how long." I heard Carmen but could not pull my eyes from the middle blond. Tanya. She seemed to glow and it was as if I was seeing for the very first time.

I quickly shook my head and glanced at Carmen, smiling in response.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Carmen?" I felt the fear beginning again and knew that I had to make sure that they didn't hate me for what I had allowed myself to do.

"Yes sweetie?" She smiled at me and waited, just as motherly as Esme was.

"How, how can you so calmly allow me here?" I was waiting for everyone to just throw me away as I was so used to.

"You haven't done anything wrong sweetie. During the first year, your thirst controls you, not the other way around. There is nothing that you could have done differently. Everyone here had made mistakes and none of us began life as vegetarians. We chose this life many years into this life. That's why. I took many more lives than you ever will sweetie." She drew me into her arms and held me tightly before letting me go.

I heard a collective gasp behind me and I swung around to see what was going on. A small vampire had appeared in the doorway. Her bright red hair framed her face and was pulled into a messy bun. She had a huge grin on her face and ran straight to Carlisle and Esme. They enthusiastically hugged her and Esme seemed to brighten. After she greeted everyone she skipped to my side and held her hand out.

"I'm Emily. I stumbled across the Cullen's after I had been alone for several years. I moved up here two years ago to focus on a college degree where no one knows me but I wouldn't be alone. I'm very excited to meet you." I gripped her hand in mine and she shook it with extreme enthusiasm.

"Tanya!" I glanced to my side to see Irina and Kate calling after their sister who had taken off without a word. I watched as confusion crossed everyone's face and I felt something stir inside of me.


	6. Beginning Again

***All characters except Jennifer are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Jennifer is the intellectual property of me.***

Everyone had gathered in the living room after Kate and Carmen had got me settled into a room. There was still no sign of Tanya and for some reason I really wanted to get to know her. She had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

I stayed at the doorway not wanting to interrupt the conversation that was going on among this large family. Everyone seemed to be catching up on what they had all been doing. The men were standing near the windows in a heightened discussion while the women were seated on the couch and chairs. This must be what a real family feels like. I couldn't help but smile at the wonderment and joy that was exploding all around me.

This was a safe place. Somewhere that I could learn to trust, the one thing that I had never been able to do, or rather allow myself to do. I couldn't help but wonder why I was so drawn to these people. Why I was allowing myself to become vulnerable and open. Maybe this was the family that I had always been meant to be a part of. Perhaps all the homes that I had been bounced from were just stepping stones to lead me to my true family.

The idea created a warm feeling deep inside my belly. Perhaps all my suffering wasn't for nothing.

.

.

.

TPOV

She was beautiful. Her face was an oval, perfect in every way. I had always thought that I was the most beautiful vampire alive but I could now see how wrong I had been. When the breeze had blown by her, the scent that she gave off was like nothing I had ever come across. All the men that I had tried to seduce over the years and they turned out to be nothing more than. They had been toys; simple distractions that I had hoped would perhaps turn out to be my mate. Yet here I was, still alone.

But now I was drawn to this new vampire. Her eyes were a vibrant red which led credit to what Carlisle had told us. She had quickly lost control and had become absorbed by the desire that had been created through circumstances that were out of her control. Yet she was still willing to try and become a vegetarian. At the young age of sixteen she was just beginning her life. Now it had been halted, frozen forever.

Her life had just been starting. How dare someone end it against her will! I felt anger boiling inside of me at the injustice that had been done to her. For the first time in my life it took every ounce of my will power to sat in Alaska rather than hunting down the one who turned her. I took a deep breath and decided that it was time for me to head back to the house.

I slowly entered the house listening to the excited chatter coming from the living room. I felt excitement begin to replace the anger when I saw her leaning against the door frame. She looked in my direction as soon as she heard the door close. Her red eyes were a reminder of her mistake, yet they drew me in. There was something that made me want to get to know her better, something that drew me in.

"Hey sweetie. How are you settling in?" I smiled as I moved to stand beside her.

"It's a lot to take in honestly. Everyone here is just so, accepting." She shrugged and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. I smiled back and tried to make eye contact.

"Everyone here isn't Carlisle. My sister's and I didn't have the same upbringing as he tries to teach all his children. We were changed with our mother a very long time ago. She taught us to use our beauty to seduce men. We would sleep with them and then kill them. For the longest time that was our normal. Then we began to feel something about killing, we began to have regrets. So we decided to try this lifestyle and we enjoy it much more." I gently stepped back, beckoning her to follow me to the kitchen. She hesitated only for a moment and then followed. She sat in a chair across from me and pulled one leg up under herself.

"So you used to drink from people?" She seemed almost shocked. I nodded. "How, how did you stop? I mean animals taste so bland." She sneered at the thought of drinking from an animal again and I could already see the addiction growing within her.

"It's not easy Jenn but it is possible. You have to want to stop. That is honestly the only way. You have to learn to feel for your victims, find compassion again. I guess you could say that your humanity is replaced with the hunger and you have to bring your humanity back again." I took a small breath, trying to figure out the best way to help her fight against her new nature, if that was what she chose. "Is there anyone left that you care about? Someone that you would never dream of hurting?" She nodded and turned her face away from me.

"My little sister. Mom just disappeared one day when she was only a baby. I have been looking after her ever since." I could hear the pain in her voice from having to leave her behind.

"Then use that. Every time you feel the urge to feed on a person, picture your sister. Not as your victim but doing something that she loved. It will give you a reason to not hurt people because you will see them as individuals rather than food." I watched as her eyes seemed to light up as she realized that this would not be near as hard as she thought. I knew that she wanted to try but needed someone beside her. In that second I decided that it would be me.

I had never cared about anyone besides my small family but perhaps it was time that I did. As I watched Jenn sitting next to me, I realized that I already loved this young lady. I was not sure how far that love would go but I was in love for the first time in my existence.

.

.

.

JPOV

I smiled at Tanya and then slid off the stool. She was looking out the window now, caught in her own thoughts. She was probably reminiscing about the past. I wanted to go for a walk to mull through everything that she had told me. Carlisle was not hard to find.

"Carlisle?" I waited until he had stopped talking to speak with him. He quickly looked at me, a questioning look on his face. "Could I go for a walk?"

He paused, thinking for a second.

"Are you hungry at all?" I shook my head because I felt sated for the moment. "Sure, just don't go too far okay? If you need help just call and one of us will come." I gave him a quick hug and then set out to explore what was around. I also needed to figure out what these feelings were that I suddenly had.

I quickly set out at a slow pace, to make sure that if I got lost in my thoughts I would not stray too far. I had had a crush on a boy when I was in primary school but this was nothing like it. Was it possibly an adult crush? I shook my head at the foolish thought and couldn't help but smile. I wondered if this could possibly be more. I stopped walking and looked back at the house. There was no way I could figure this out alone. I took a small breath and decided to ask for help.

"Esme?" I spoke at a normal level knowing that she would hear me. Within seconds she was beside me.

"Everything okay sweetie?" She looked incredibly worried.

"I just need some help figuring something out. I'm sorry if I scared you." She let out a small laugh and pulled me into a hug.

"You didn't scare me I always worry about my children. And you most definitely are one of my children now." She slipped her arm through mine and we began to slowly walk again. "Now what is on your mind?"

"Well, its these feelings Esme. I don't know how to work through them or where to begin." I sighed though I truly felt like the only way to figure this out was to scream until my voice was gone.

"Feelings? Are you regretting what you did to those people?" She paused and looked me in the eyes, searching my face for answers.

"No. I mean yes I regret it but it wasn't me who did that. I lost myself and became the hunger. It's not that. Its Tanya." I grimaced as I said her name, afraid to say it out loud.

"Tanya? Has she done something to offend you?" I could hear anger slowly creeping into her voice.

"No! She has been wonderful! She spoke to me about her past and told me how I could work through the hunger when it comes again. She, she's amazing Esme." I heard Esme gasp and I spun to look at her afraid that we were being attacked. "What?!"

"Jennifer, I think you may be falling in love with her." Esme barely spoke this above a whisper. I froze, not knowing how to process this. I took several deep breath's spinning the phrase around and around trying to solve this problem. Then it sank in.

I was falling in love.


	7. Rejection

***All characters except Jennifer are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Jennifer is the intellectual property of me.***

I had to stop this. One of my foster parents had told me how awful this was. It was the year 2000 but I had been told that it was sin and only those wishing to burn in hell for eternity followed that path. Besides it was a choice! I would just have to avoid Tanya and all would be fine. I turned to Esme and shook my head.

"No Esme that's not it at all. I think she reminds me of the sister I always wish I had had. That's all." I watched as Esme's face fell and fear flashed across it for a few seconds. I smiled to reassure her and to show that everything was alright.

"Well sweetie, that's not the same thing at all. Finding a mate is for life. When we fall in love it never changes. Our mate is our soul-mate, the one who completes us. Upon finding them, they are the only one for us. It will destroy you to not only deny it but to be away from her. Please reconsider." She reached out and set a hand on my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off and looked at her.

"She will never be anything more than a friend." I hissed through my teeth and took off at a run, angry that she had dared insert her opinion into my personal life.

EPOV

I watched as Jennifer ran from the truth and felt agony for her pain begin to blossom in my chest. I had already to grown this young woman, hard headed though she may be. She was running from her one true love. She had found her soul-mate so soon into this life. I had been lucky to find Carlisle so soon. He had made me and I loved him from the moment I awoke. He completed me and filled a hole that I had never known was there.

He gave me everything that I could wish for, the most being a family. I had been blessed with three sons and two daughters. Children. Now he had brought me home a child who was lost. She had been tossed around from home to home never learning what a true family was. So she ran from it like she had been taught to do.

I felt such a deep sorrow for all that she had been forced to go through in her short life. Then it was destroyed in an instant. I wanted to help her through this but she just wasn't ready. She kept pushing me away, too afraid to fully open up yet. Though I was sure that I had seen flashes once or twice, she always locked herself away.

I turned to find Tanya standing several yards away, heartbreak on her face.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Tanya's voice trembled.

"I don't know Tanya. I saw the signs but she seems afraid. If I can guess I would say that somewhere along the way someone taught her that it's wrong to love someone of the same gender. She seemed repulsed at the idea that she could fall in love with a woman." I walked to her side and placed an arm around her shoulders. "The only thing to do is not to give up on her."

"I've been waiting for centuries, waiting another decade or so does not seem so bad." She smiled at me then stared out at the terrain searching for a sign of Jennifer. I gently squeezed her shoulder then left her to process what had occurred.

From what I had been able to learn of Jennifer so far caused me to be afraid for both her and Tanya. I knew that once she got something into her mind it would be almost completely impossible to change. Rosalie had tried to do right by her when she brought her home but I highly doubted that this would turn out how we had all hoped.

JPOV

I could feel the anger beginning to rise within me once again. I had not asked to be bitten and turned into a vampire! This was far from what I had ever wanted. I threw a rock in frustration, jumping back as a geyser of water shit through a piece of ice. I kept forgetting that I could control water, perhaps I needed to practice. NO! That would come later, much, much later. I was done with this life and these people. While I was thankful that they had been here to help me, I was not willing to spend the rest of eternity with them. I decided to return to the home to say my goodbyes before I embarked on an adventure to discover where I fit in, in this new world that had been opened before me.


End file.
